Pour l'éternité
by SakuraCheney
Summary: Et vous, pourriez-vous vendre votre âme au diable ? Une question pour une réponse, un choix possible, une vie pour une mort...
1. Chapter 1

**On a toujours le choix...**

_Et vous, pourriez-vous donner votre vie pour l'être aimé ?_

Un jour normal, comme les autres. C'est ce que ce disait Lucy en allant au travail ce jour là. Sa couette au sommet du crâne remuait à chaque mouvement tandis que dans la rue encore calme au petit matin ses talons résonnaient.

_Pourriez-vous sacrifier votre existence pour quelques instants de plus ?_

La journée avait avancé à une vitesse folle. Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amies pour le repas, un frisson la parcourut. Pourtant, elle l'ignora, allant manger sans s'attarder sur cette morbide impression.

_Pourriez-vous passer une existence damnée pour le sauver ?_

Il était 16 heures lorsque son téléphone sonna. Souriante, la jeune femme décrocha, faisant un signe à sa collègue afin que cette dernière patiente quelques instants.

_Pourriez-vous vivre avec ce poid sur la conscience ?_

Au fil de la conversation, son sourire se fana tandis que le sang quittait ses joues. Pâle comme un linge elle se leva, titubante, avant de sortir en courant, laissant en plan sa partenaire.

_Pourriez-vous vendre votre âme au diable ?_

Elle courut à en perdre l'haleine, arrivant finalement devant l'immense bâtiment blanc. Sans perdre une seconde, la blonde s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de se précipiter à l'accueil.

_Pourriez-vous brûler en enfer pour l'amour ?_

Blanc. Il était là, allongé sur les draps blancs, de nombreuses perfusions le reliant à ces machines qu'elle haïssait. Le bruit régulier marquant les battements de son cœur lui vrillait les tympans, son propre cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Faiblement, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, saisissant la main inerte de son amant.

_Pourriez-vous accepter un marché machiavélique pour sauver son âme ?_

Lucy ne vit même pas le temps passer. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, son visage impassible regardait dans le vide. Elle écoutait le bruit du silence, tranché uniquement par ce son perçant. Le médecin qu'elle avait vue le lui avait dit, terrible sentence éternelle : Il ne passerai pas la nuit. Ses doigts jouaient doucement avec les plus des draps tandis que ses yeux glissaient le long de son corps. Un bête accident. Un ivrogne au volant. Et comme dans ces stupides histoires, comme dans tous ces faits divers dont l'originalité n'était pas le point fort, il s'en sortirait avec quelques sous à payer.

_Pourriez-vous passer de l'autre côté de cette rive invisible ?_

L'heure des visites étaient largement passée, mais les infirmières n'avait pas le cœur à la mettre dehors. La porte était fermée, personne n'en saurait rien... La jeune blonde regardait le mur blanc, ses yeux rouges se faisant lourd. Posant doucement sa tête aux côtés de son petit ami, elle ferma lentement les paupières avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_Pourriez-vous traverser le styx pour empêcher le destin d'accomplir sa route ?_

Il faisait terriblement chaud. L'atmosphère était étouffante, la sueur perlait doucement sur son front, coulant le long de sa joue pour finir sa course sur les draps immaculés. Lucy entrouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante. Il faisait aussi chaud que dans une fournaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, curieuse. Pourtant, elle était toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital…

_Pourriez-vous aimer la mort pour aimer la vie ?_

Le regard de Lucy fit le tour de la petite pièce sombre. Les rayons blafards de la lune renvoyaient d'immenses ombres noires, dans lesquelles luisaient les lumières vacillantes des machines. Un mouvement attira soudainement l'attention de la blonde. Au pied du lit, une ombre massive semblaient veiller, accroupie sur le rebord du lit. En équilibre, elle ne semblait pourtant pas prête à tomber… Elle était apparemment le point culminant, celui qui dégageait ces hautes températures. Tout à coup, elle se mit en mouvement, rampant lentement sur le matelas avant de s'élever dans les airs.

_Pourriez-vous marcher dans l'ombre de la Mort ?_

Le corps tremblant, Lucy regardait silencieusement cette monstruosité. Un ricanement la sortit alors de sa torpeur. Lentement, dans un bruissement sinistre, un bras apparu à travers l'épaisse ombre noire. Un bras étrangement musclé, entouré d'une vapeur sombre. Alors qu'il s'approchait avec une lenteur calculée, le corps de Lucy agit avant son esprit. Elle s'élança en travers du lit, le bras la traversant comme si elle n'était que fumée. Pourtant, l'étrange chose s'arrêta.

_Pourriez-vous tourner le dos à la vie ?_

La sueur coulait lentement le long de sa nuque alors que la _Mort_, qu'elle-même avait reconnue comme telle, la détaillait de ses yeux perçant. Soudainement, elle recula, dans un froissement à peine perceptible. Un bruit sourd fit sursauter la jeune femme alors qu'une lumière orangée accroissait dans la chambre. L'ombre prit alors forme humaine. Une main sur la hanche, la seconde tenait un trident noir, que des flammes rouges venaient lécher de leurs langues brûlantes. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, posés sur un semblant de tapis enflammé. Un capuchon cachait son visage et tombait au sol, ne faisant qu'un avec les ombres. Lucy le compris soudainement. Ce n'était pas la Mort mais le _Diable_ en personne.

_Pourriez-vous perdre votre vie ?_

Lentement, il s'approcha de la blonde, sa cape effleurant a peine le sol que les flammes, elles, léchait avidement. Il s'arrêta enfin devant elle. Il pouvait entendre les battements précipités de son cœur, sa respiration haletante, et pouvait clairement voir ses pupilles se dilater sous la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Il lâcha alors un rire sarcastique avant que sa voix ne s'élève, glaciale comme une mer sans fin.

**\- Ta vie contre la sienne. Vendras-tu ton âme au diable ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ou bien est-ce un leurre ?...**

A la fenêtre poussiéreuse, Lucy regardait le ciel pourpre. Le crépuscule jetait son drap zinzolin sur le monde tandis que tel des fourmis tout un chacun se pressait pour rentrer chez lui. La blonde regardait ça d'un œil circonspect. C'était ça le monde dans lequel elle vivait ? Un monde régi par le temps, où les horloges étaient les véritables dieux de la vie. Un monde où chaque seconde menait à une action.

_19h30_

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre aux murs nus. Un plateau à la main, elle s'arrêta face à Lucy et lui tendit, un sourire contrit au visage. Puis, elle changea les perfusions du malade, vérifiant au passage ses constantes. Tout le monde avait était très surpris dans le service lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était toujours en vie. _Mais pas elle. _

_21h30_

Le ciel noir était parcouru d'éclairs blancs tandis que le tonnerre retentissait de temps à autre. Assise près du lit ou reposait le corps de son amant, Lucy attendait, un livre à la main. Pourtant, elle n'en suivait plus l'histoire, ne faisant que parcourir les fines lignes des yeux. Ses pensées restaient tournées vers les évènements de la nuit passée. On a toujours le choix hein ? _Et bien peut-être pas._

_23h30_

La tête ballante, Lucy tentait vainement de rester consciente. Ses yeux se faisaient lourds de sommeil, et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Résister au sommeil. C'est ce qu'elle se disait alors qu'elle se frottait une énième fois les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez en baillant. Elle se passa alors une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre sa lecture, bien que difficilement.

_00h00_

Alors qu'elle piquait de nouveau du nez, Lucy sursauta en entendant sa montre siffler. Les yeux brumeux, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les deux aiguilles qui lentement tournaient dans un cliquetis discret. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, guettant l'arrivée de quelqu'un en particulier… _Rien._

_00h01_

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, la sueur coulant le long de son dos. Et si il ne venait pas ? Et si il avait juste menti. Pourtant… Son délai avait bien eu lieu. Il lui avait laissé un jour, 24h00 durant lesquelles elle réfléchirait à sa _proposition_.

_00h10_

Alors qu'elle se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, une explosion lumineuse l'éblouit quelques secondes, la forçant à fermer les yeux. Finalement, elle les rouvrit lentement, laissant sa vision s'adapter à la forte lumière rouge. Au milieu de la salle, dans une gerbe de flamme, jaillit le Malin dans son habit de feu et de cendre. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, la réaction de Lucy, dont la colère surplombait la peur, le laissa choqué.

**\- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?! Pour vous, 00h00 c'est 00h10 ! **

Elle semblait réellement sur les nerfs, relâchant toute la pression de la veille et du jour même. La fatigue y était sûrement aussi pour quelque chose. Le démon la laissa se lâcher tandis qu'elle lui faisait un sermons sur la ponctualité. Sa crise passée. Elle sembla soudainement prendre conscience d'avec qui elle discutait. Un rictus se traça sur les lèvres du Diable alors qu'il prenait finalement la parole, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

**\- Alors, as-tu réfléchi ?**

Il la regarda, s'attardant sur chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses tics nerveux. De sa lèvre mordue à son doigt qui jouait avec une mèche dorée, de ses yeux chocolat dont la pupille changeait chaque fois de taille à sa respiration sifflante, de sa main gauche dont les doigts tapotaient fébrilement sa cuisse pâle à son pied qui martelait le sol… Pourtant, son regard semblait sûr. Avait-elle pris sa décision ?

_00h15 _

Les pensées de Lucy voguaient à toute vitesse alors qu'elle se remémorait ses paroles de la veille.

_**\- Ta vie contre la sienne ? Vendras-tu ton âme au diable ?**_

_Il y eut un silence pesant alors que les lèvres de la blonde s'entrouvraient sous la surprise. Vendre...son âme au diable ? Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage du démon alors qu'il jouait de son trident entre ses doigts._

_**\- Soit. Le choix est difficile et l'erreur est humaine**__. Rit-il, appuyant bien sûr le dernier mot. __**Alors, je te laisse 24h00 pour réfléchir. J'offre une journée de plus a ton amant.**_

_Il marqua une pause alors que la confusion se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme._

_**\- Mais dans un jour, à minuit précisément, je viendrais faucher une âme. **__Dit-il, s'arrêtant de nouveau en la regardant avant qu'il ne reprenne enfin. __**La sienne… ou la tienne. **_

_Il partit alors dans un sinistre rire avant de disparaître dans une gigantesque flambée incandescente, laissant Lucy là, seule et désorientée._

Alors que la jeune femme était perdue dans ses souvenirs, un raclement de gorge la ramena au présent. Le démon tapait du pied, semblant clairement s'impatienter. Une journée, pas une minute de plus. Elle se leva alors et se posta face à lui, campée sur ses deux jambes. D'une voix tremblante, elle murmura lentement les quelques mots qui changeront son existence à tout jamais.

**\- Marché conclu.**

_00h30_


	3. Chapter 3

**La vie est un long fleuve tranquille...**

_Peut-on vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ?_

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le Diable se tenait face à elle. Sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement avant de griffer d'un de ses ongles acéré.

\- **Quel bel esprit de sacrifice...**

Il partit alors dans un long rire sardonique alors que Lucy sentait ses membres se faire lourds. Ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à se fermer tandis que ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Telle Alice dans le terrier du lapin, elle se sentit tomber dans un sombre trou.

_La mort est une cruelle vérité, la vie un doux mensonge..._

Lucy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La chaleur ardente qui lui mordait les jambes la fit grimacer alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, essayant de remettre en place ses mèches folles. La jeune femme regarda à droite puis à gauche, mais il n'y avait rien, rien de plus que le néant. Face à elle se trouvait cependant une immense porte. Les entrelacs de ferronnerie s'enroulaient gracieusement autour d'un gigantesque trident noir, tels des serpents de feu. Adossé à la porte, le démon l'attendait. Il avait troqué sa longue cape noire pour une simple veste rouge, sur laquelle les flammes jouaient entre elles. Deux ailes cramoisies s'échappaient de son dos pour s'élever dans les airs tandis que deux cornes noires émergeaient de ses mèches... roses. Lucy haussa un sourcil, ébahie. Des cheveux roses ? Un sourire taquin avait prit place sur le visage démoniaque du Diable et la jeune femme approuva mentalement les dires de la Bible : Satan était bien un ancien ange déchu... Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la voix rauque du démon la coupa dans le fil de celle-ci.

\- **Tu vas rester ici ou entrer ?**

Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse alors que ses ailes, dans de lents mouvements ondulatoires, le portait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il posa ses mains sur la lourde porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Un rictus mauvais prit cette fois-ci place sur le visage de Satan alors qu'il s'inclinait dans une ridicule révérence.

\- **_Bienvenue en Enfer !_**

Lucy avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements des yeux. Le portail ouvert menait tout droit à une mer de feu et un ciel de cendre. Sur le bouillant tapis de lave reposait une barque taillée dans le métal, ornée de rubis écarlates et de grenat vermeils. Des symboles ésotériques était gravés dans l'acier et la blonde fit courir ses doigts le long des rainures. Le diable la fit monter dans la barque tandis que celle-ci s'avançait lentement dans l'immensité flamboyante.

_L'amour est un doux poison, coulant dans nos veines._

Après un voyage qui lui parut durer des heures, l'embarcation s'immobilisa avant que le diable ne lui prenne la main, la faisant descendre. De sinueux couloirs sombres de présentèrent à ses yeux, dont l'entrée était gardée par un Cerbère colossal. Ses petits yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur féroce et la bave dégoulinant le long de ses babines rosées tombait en de lourdes gouttes sur le sol poussiéreux. Pourtant, à peine aperçut-il son maître qu'il s'asseyait sagement, ses langues gluantes sortant de ses bouches alors qu'il poussait bon nombre de petits jappement joyeux. Le jeune démon posa sa main sur l'une des têtes poilue de l'étrange chien et ce dernier se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, faisant trembler même les tréfonds de la Terre, faisant rire son maître. Ce dernier entraîna Lucy derrière l'énorme cerbère, traversant un long couloirs ténébreux. Les murs étaient peint en noir, de longues traînées rouges remontant sur toute la longueur. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte recouverte de rouge, traversée de nombreuses dorures et décorations complexes.

_La mort est-elle un repos éternel ?_

Le démon ouvrit brutalement la porte et poussa Lucy à l'intérieur, sans faire preuve de la plus élémentaire des douceurs. La jeune femme trébucha et s'écroula lamentablement au sol alors que le démoniaque personnage de ses tourments partait dans un rire sardonique.

\- **Oh, et pour tout te dire, je m'appelle Natsu !** rit-il avant de sortir de la chambre, ses ailes se repliant dans son dos musclé.

Lucy jura, la colère surpassant de nouveau la peur alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit aux draps écarlate. Elle fut d'ailleurs bien surprise par le moelleux du matelas alors que automatiquement ses bras se refermaient autour d'un coussin rembourré. Ses pensées s'échappèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle pensait à son petit ami. Avait-il reprit conscience ? Ce dénommé Natsu lui avait promis, une fois en Enfer, Grey reprendrait ses esprits... Mais... était-ce bien le cas ? Alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, une drôle de petite boule de poils se blottit contre elle, ses ailes noires collées contre son ventre. Lucy ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle le serrait contre elle, trop heureuse de cette maigre source de réconfort. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière... Le mouvement ondulatoire de l'étrange queue dans son dos ne sembla pas la déranger puisqu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, le cœur en vrac et les pensées entremêlées...

_Et si tout recommençait à zéro ?_


End file.
